Mr. Funny
His 7D counterpart is Dopey because they are funny, silly, mute, make sounds and mock people and wear flowers. *His Peanuts counterpart is Snoopy because they're both funny, silly, make funny noises and mock people. *His Circus Town counterpart is Desdemona the Clown because they're both are funny and green. *His Maths Mansion counterpart is Bad Man because they're both funny and mock people. *His Kerwhizz counterpart is the Kerwhizzator because they're both funny. *His Nuzzle and Scratch counterparts are the two main characters because they're both hilarious. *His Circus City counterpart is Desdemona, because they were funny and both clowns *His Pokemon counterparts are Mr. Mime and Mime Jr. because all 3 are clown-based, and have red noses (although Mime Jr.'s nose is more of a pinkish color), *His Dr. Seuss books counterpart is The Cat In The Hat, because they both have a funny hat and bowtie and make people laugh. *His LazyTown counterpart is Robbie because they are funny. *His My Little Pony counterpart is Derpy, because they are both silent and made for comedy *His Mighty Morphin Power Rangers counterparts are Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, because they all have humor. *His Animaniacs counterpart is Wakko Warner because they're both funny, wear hats, and they both have a mallet. *His Naruto counterpart is Jiraiya because they are both funny and make people laugh. *His Disney counterpart is Goofy because they both are funny, wear a silly hat, and trip and fall sometimes. *His other Disney counterpart is Gus Goose because they communicate through honking noises. *His Mulan counterpart is Yao because they are both funny. *His Masters Of The Universe counterpart is Orko because both are funny and made for comedy. *His The Little Engine that Could counterpart is Rollo because they are both clowns. *His Robin Hood (1973 Disney film) counterpart is the title character because they are both funny and wear hats. *His Happy Tree Friends counterpart is Mime because they are both funny. Although Mr. Funny speaks outside of The Mr. Men Show, Mime doesn't. *His Cinderella counterpart is Major because they are both funny. *His Care Bears counterpart is Funshine Bear, because they both making jokes. *His Ruby Gloom counterpart is Doom Kitty because they both communicate through mime and sound like an instrument *(Doom Kitty uses a violin and Mr. Funny uses a horn) *His Brian O' Brian counterpart is Brian O' Brian, because they are both funny. *His Banana Splits counterpart is Snoky because they're both funny and honk. *His VeggieTales counterpart is Larry because they're both green and very funny at times. *His Toddworld counterpart is Pickle because they are both green and love the circus. *His Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles counterpart is Michelangelo because they are both funny and have green. *His Mr. Bean counterpart is Mr. Bean because they are both silly and funny. *His Simpsons counterpart is Ned Flanders because they are both silly, funny, and green. *His other Simpsons counterpart is Krusty the Clown because they are both funny and are clowns. *His Snow White counterpart is Dopey because they are both funny and green. *His Something Special counterpart is Mr. Tumble because they are both funny and are clowns. *His How to Train your Dragon counterpart is Toothless the Dragon because they are silly, don't talk (Also, Mr. Funny speaks outside of The Mr. Men Show, but Toothless don't) and have green eyes. *His Toy Story counterpart is Chuckles the Clown because they are both clowns. *His Noddy counterpart is Noddy because they're small, wear hats and are funny. *His other Noddy counterpart is Clockwork Clown because they are both clowns. *His Father Ted counterpart is Dougal because both are silly and funny. *His Thomas the Tank Engine counterpart is Charlie because both know a lot of jokes. *His Horrid Henry counterpart is Jolly Josh because they both like playing jokes. *His Star Wars Episode I counterpart is Jar Jar Binks because they are both silly and funny. *His Teletubbies counterpart is Dipsy, because both are green, like hats, and are funny. *His Annoying Orange counterpart is Annoying Orange because both are funny. *His Rainbow Brite counterpart is Patty O'Green, because they are both green and make jokes. *His Madagascar counterpart is Marty, because they are both funny. *His Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi counterpart is Sy Lance because they are mimes and don't talk, although Sy yelled when the phone kept ringing while Mr. Funny doesn't talk at all. *His Total Drama counterpart is Silent B because they both don't talk. *His Mortal Kombat counterpart is Johnny Cage because they are both comical. *His Lalaloopsy counterpart is Charlotte Charades because they are both mimes. *His Flushed Away counterpart is Marcel because they both green and don't talk. *His Gavin and Stacey counterpart is Smithy because they are both funny. *His My Little Pony counterpart is Pinkie Pie because they are comical. *His Junglies counterpart is Sebastian Snake because they are both green and they both love practical jokes. *His Transporters counterpart is Dan because they are both funny. *His Percy the Park Keeper counterpart is Fox because they both tend to make others laugh. *His Gerald McBoing Boing counterpart is the titular character because they are funny and make sounds. *His Circus Show counterpart is Desdemona because they are both funny clowns *His Top Cat counterpart is Spook becuase they are both funny and green. *His Shoe People counterpart is Charlie because they are both clowns. *His CBBC Office counterpart is Iain Stirling because they are both funny and make jokes. *His Out of Jimmy's Head counterpart is Tux because they are both funny, wear bow ties and make jokes. *His Elmo's World counterpart is Mr. Noodle because they are funny, silly, don't talk and wear bow ties. *His The Raccoons counterpart is Bert Raccoon both are funny. *His Betty Boop counterpart is Ko-Ko the Clown, because they are funny. *His Snorks Snorks cointerpart is Tooter because they are both green and root. *His Sgt Frog counterpart is Keroro, because they are both green,wear yellow hats, are funny, and mock people. *His Littlest Pet Shop counterpart is Pepper Clark, because they both can be funny. *His Tekken counterpart is Kuma, because they are both funny. *His Street Fighter counterpart is Dan Hibiki, because they are funny. *His McDonald's counterpart is Ronald McDonald, because they are clowns. *His Toby's Travelling Circus counterpart is Freddo because they are both clowns. *His Homeward Bound counterpart is Chance because they are both funny *His NSTeens counterpart is Allie because they are both funny *His Charlie Chalk counterpart is the title character because they are both clowns. *His LEGO Movie counterpart is Emmet because they are funny. *His Aladdin counterpart is The Genie because they are funny *His Looney Tunes Counterpart is Wile E Coyote, Because they are both Mute and Funny. *His Crash Bandicoot counterpart is Crash because they are mute and funny *His Croc counterpart is the titular character because they are both green, mute and funny. *His Frozen counterpart is Sven because they are both funny and mute *His Wayside counterpart is Priseble Kidswozerd because they are funny *His New Slumber Party Puppies counterpart is Shakalaka because they are funny *His King Features Syndicate counterpart is The Little King (by Otto Soglow), because they are mute and funny *His The Loud House counterpart is Luan Loud because they are both funny and wear flowers *His Supernoobs counterpart is Roach because they are funny and cute *His Pee-wee's Playhouse counterpart is Pee-wee Herman because they are both funny *His Messy Goes to Okido counterpart is Messy because they are both funny *His TUGS counterpart is The Goods Engine because they are both funny *His Sonic the Hedgehog counterpart is Coconuts because they are both funny *His TMSMS Counterparts are Mammott,Toe Jammer,and Tweedle because they 4 are funny *His ARMS counterpart is Lola Pop because both are funny *His Magic School Bus counterparts are Liz and Carlos because all 3 are funny. Mr. Funny and Liz are both are green and don't talk. *His Codename Kids Next Door counterpart is Numbuh Two because both are funny. *His TUGS counterpart is Shrimper because they are both funny *His Tiny Toon Adventures counterpart is Fifi La Fume because they are both funny *His Sonic SATAM counterpart is Griff the Goat because they are both funny *His Whatever Happened to Robot Jones counterpart is Robot Jones because they are both funny *His Sonic SATAM counterpart is Bunnie Rabbot Because they are both funny *Cheesy (Inanimate Insanity, both tell jokes) *Pink Panther (Namesake Series/Pink Panther and Pals, both have red noses and are mute) *Grassy (Battle For BFDI, both are green, funny and silly) *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets, both are funny) *Jimmy the Cat and Jook the Cat (Cats' Eyes, both are silly and funny) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes, both are funny) *Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows, both are silly and funny) *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan, both are funny) *Stanley (A Troll in Central Park, both are funny) *Comical Colin (Little Monsters, both are funny) *Luan Loud (The Loud House, both are funny) *Spongebob Squarepants (Namesake, both are silly and funny) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, both are funny) *James (Thomas and Friends, both are funny) *Cooper (Trolls, both are silly and funny) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes they're both funny and make jokes.) *Tina, Tony and Tatyana (UTV, all four are silly and funny) *Martin (Wild Kratts, both are funny) Gallery Charlie.jpg|Charlie the Fun Engine Peewee Herman.jpg|Peewee Herman Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash Bandicoot The Little King.png|The Little King Krusty_The_Clown.png|Krusty the Clown Desdemona.jpg|Desdemona the Clown Stanley-troll-in-central-park-0.73.jpg|Stanley The goods train.png|The Goods Engine Fifi La Fume.png|Fifi La Fume 1200px-Pepé Le Pew.svg.png|Pepe Le Pew Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad Comical Colin.PNG|Comical Colin Spongebob.png|Spongebob Luan_Flower.png|Luan Loud hqdefault (23).jpg|James the Red Engine Roger.jpg|Roger Rabbit 65393.PNG|Tux 6494.PNG|Snoopy 4993.PNG|Pink Panther 69304.PNG|Bugs Bunny 54904.PNG|Dopey (Snow White) 28393.png|Dopey (The 7D) 4939.PNG|Goofy 7940.PNG|Mr. Noodle Croc.jpg|Croc Dan Hibiki.PNG|Dan Hibiki Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show